In a number of space travel applications, antennas must be collapsed and stored during travel and, at an appropriate time, the antenna must be deployed to enable its use. This gives rise to the necessity of a low-cost, reliable self-erecting antenna which may be referred to as a "pop-up" antenna.
At the present time, space-based radar antennas consist of two antenna planes mounted on each side of a metal ground plane. The antenna is rolled on a drum in a stored position for transport to space. From that point, the erection of the antenna requires a deployment mechanism which is exposed to a harsh space environment which may render the mechanism inoperative when needed.